


Need Some Sunlight

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [30]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a flustered day on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Some Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM 2015.  
> Also was inspired by the following prompt posted upon tumblr’s otppromots: [Imagine person B seeing A in their swimsuit the first time. Bonus if A gets all flustered.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116634017066/imagine-person-b-seeing-a-in-their-swimsuit-the)
> 
> Title comes from the song Summertime Boy by Seasick Steve.
> 
> Also inspired by the both the “Mein Land” and the “Making of Mein Land“, videos and is set during that time period (although I can‘t vouch for Richard‘s trailer being real - I think I’ll just play it safe and say that‘s largely artistic license on my part!)

Richard still could feel the heat of the sun baking down upon the exposed curve of his shoulders, despite the fact that he’d long since taken to the shelter of his own personal trailer. Around him were things both familiar and unfamiliar to him, personal accoutrements, such as clothing and make-up and the occasional CD, jumbled with the odd thing such as a kettle and fridge generic to the trailer itself peered out at him from all angles. Whilst they had to leave the beach that evening, therefore ensuring the video shoot took place in a rushed atmosphere, Richard knew that he had a few moments to himself, in which to unwind, and relax. 

Outside, where the sun still baked down upon Sycamore Cove State Beach, they now were filming Ollie, long slender body surrounded by a gaggle of pretty girls whilst he bobbed and jigged along with the music, bass sitting comfortably upon his lap. 

Richard slumped down upon the nearest seat, feeling the over-stuffed cushions squish beneath his body weight; he relaxed backward, eyes closing to cut out the remnants of the bright day, sun-spots dancing behind the darkened cover of his eyelids even now. Whilst the trailer was cool, it still was no match for the Californian heat outside; as a seasoned Berliner, and pseudo-New Yorker by proxy, he was unused to the heat and the brightness. Richard still could feel the shift of gritty sand caught between his toes.

Thoughts of high temperatures inexplicably reminded him of Paul, who had himself been complaining of the heat earlier in the day. Whilst Paul predictably still held a smile upon his face, and offered plenty a jig and a silly dance to make Richard and the others laugh, he’d still worried over perhaps developing a sun-burn, pale Berliner skin turning red and flaky beneath the relentless sun. Thoughts of Paul invoked a sudden fond smile, of which Richard was glad. Paul always had that effect on him, more so these days as his thoughts ran from friendship to wanting more from the other man. He wasn’t sure how Paul felt about him; Richard could tell no discernible difference to the way that Paul acted with him and the way he did with everyone else, but he liked to think that perhaps Paul seemed to look upon him with genuine affection. 

Sometimes, he thought he could feel the weight of Paul’s gaze lingering upon his body for longer than was normal and that the other man’s hands seemed to rest quite naturally against his body and to linger against willing flesh. In those times, Richard would convince himself that he was projecting his own emotions and wishes upon the other man, that Paul was merely being friendly.

Richard shifted a little uncomfortably against the back of the seat, willing his body to relax against the soft cushions. He could feel the tug of his bathing suit where it constricted tightly against his growing erection; his thoughts never strayed far from Paul and of the other man’s body revealed in the sunlight. Whilst Richard was used to seeing Paul half naked, either in the dressing room, or on-stage, wearing little more than lederhosen, a pair of hefty boots and a smile, Richard could not remember quite having seen Paul in such a state of undress before, body exposed in long pale lines with only a small pair of bathing shorts to cover his modesty, which did little to cover even that. Richard gasped out a sudden curse as his erection grew a little harder and he stood with a wearied groan. 

He shuffled to the trailer’s solitary door, peeped out of it to ensure that he’d be alone for the interim before he retreated back inside; once the door had slammed securely closed behind him, Richard pushed his shorts down to free the long hard line of his cock with some relief. He settled on the other side of the trailer than he’d been before, revelling in the shadows and the extra added coolness; his hand ran over his cock experimentally. He barely bit back a loud and shouted curse at even that minimal contact, as a shudder of pleasure suddenly rocked its way through him.

He closed his eyes, bit his lip and began to stroke at himself, mind locked firmly upon the image of Paul in his bathing suit, at the way the material hugged tightly at narrow hips, accentuating the other man’s butt and more. He thought again of how they’d danced on the beach earlier that day, cameras whirring and the same gaggle of girls that now surrounded Olli laughing and dancing and enjoying themselves around them. Richard then had been aware of Paul’s presence close by, of the other man’s bright and friendly grin whenever Richard turned his way, of the way that Paul’s hands had inevitably found their way to Richard’s waist and stayed there, fingers caressing in an almost proprietary way against his exposed skin.

Richard, despite himself, moaned loudly, Paul’s name choked out in a sudden rush, as he stroked himself faster, eyes open now and staring blindly at nothing as images of Paul played out in his mind’s eye. Instead of the way that he looked that day, Richard imagined just how Paul would be in bed, of how his face would look when he came, and how he would sound as they made love, whether he’d be loud, or whether he’d be quiet.

Richard hunched over slightly, shoulders seeming to draw in upon themselves as he worked himself closer to his climax, mind now locked upon an image of Paul’s mouth wrapped around his cock and the imagined feel of his tongue and his lips working where Richard’s fingers now touched. When he came, it was with a great sigh and a cry of relief, Paul’s name tumbling loudly from parted lips upon release, before he slumped back, spent, sated, relieved. 

A few moments later, he heard a soft knock at his door and Paul’s cheerful voice floating through the barrier, calling his name. Richard replied as best as he could, and even to his own ears, his voice sounded a little strained, almost embarrassed. He was glad for the fact that Paul had chosen to come when he had and a not a few moments before; he was spared the indignity and embarrassment perhaps of the other man hearing his name spoken in such a needy manner. 

He got to his feet, made short work of pulling his shorts back up again after swiftly wiping himself clean, before he washed his soiled hand beneath the flowing waters of the tap in the scant but functional bathroom. Paul still was standing outside in the sun when Richard finally swing the trailer door open; the other man’s eyes were now covered by a pair of oversized sunglasses and his mouth decorated by its usual habitual grin. 

“You took your time,” Pail observed, even as Richard slammed the door as nonchalantly as he currently could behind him.

“I had to go for a pee,” Richard replied, with a shrug.

“Hmmm,” Paul said, but Richard wasn’t sure whether the other man sounded entirely convinced.

His answer had been decidedly neutral at best, but Richard decided that it didn’t matter if Paul believed him or not; he was starting to become a little tired of hiding his feelings for the other man. He thought perhaps it would be better to just come clean, to reveal all, to find out once and for all whether Paul harboured any feelings for him at all.

“Are you free, tonight?” Paul asked, suddenly, distracting Richard from his own internal darkened soliloquy. 

“Hmm? What’s that?” Richard asked, still a little absent-minded.

Paul repeated his question, patiently, as he looked over the rims of his glasses at Richard, smile still present upon his face, which reached up to warm the blue of his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Richard replied, after a brief and surprised pause. “Yeah, I am, actually. Why?”

“Oh? Good. Super. I was just wondering whether you were interested in having a drink or something with me tonight,” Paul said, with a shrug, shoulders moving easily beneath the cover of the bathrobe that he was wearing.

It was only then that Richard even registered the presence of the robe, a stark white which seemed all the brighter in the wash of sunlight. He couldn’t stop the sudden burst of disappointment over the fact that Paul was duly covered up now, even though he guessed that it was more to save damage and sunburn to his skin through any true modesty.

“Reesh?” Paul asked, and it was only then that Richard realised that he had actually been asked a question.

“Yeah, a drink sounds great, Paul. I’d like that,” he said, with a brave attempt at a smile. “Are the others coming?”

Paul coughed a little, cheeks suddenly taking on a pink hue that was more to do with embarrassment than the sun.

“No, actually. I was hoping that it could be just the two of us, you know?” he asked, suddenly unable to meet Richard’s gaze then.

“Oh? You make it sound like a date,” Richard said, aiming for levity but holding his breath all the same.

He was hoping for a positive response to that instead of a negative; that Paul’s question came so soon after his own thoughts regarding his own feelings for the other man came as a surprise to Richard. It almost seemed to him as though Paul had perhaps read his mind. 

“So what if it was?” Paul asked, with a suddenly teasing, albeit still embarrassed, smile. 

“Are you asking me out?” Richard asked, with continued surprise and not more than a little hope.

“Maybe,” Paul said, finally able to meet Richard’s gaze. “I am, if you’re willing.” 

Richard stared at Paul for a few short moments; Paul’s smile slowly faded, as though the hope was beginning to die in his breast.

“A date sounds great, Paul,” Richard said, finally, in a rush, suddenly embarrassed by his own enthusiastic reaction.

“Really?” Paul asked, nose crinkling beneath the weight of his habitual sunny smile. 

“Really,” Richard said. “I would have asked you, in time.”

“Well, why didn’t you?” Paul asked, with a sudden baffled laugh.

“Didn’t think you liked me like that,” Richard replied, with a shrug. 

“And there was me thinking the same thing about you,” Paul said, with a sudden rough, but affectionate, snort. 

“Just how wrong we both were,” Richard observed, as his attention was suddenly caught by Jonas loitering in the background. “Uh-oh, director’s coming to tell us off, I suppose. Coming, Jonas. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

Jonas replied with a volley of words that neither man understood given the distance still separating them, before the director abruptly walked away. 

“We’d best get back,” Paul said, but did not move immediately.

Richard merely nodded and grunted his assent softly; they moved a few moments later, before they took their positions before the cameras once more, after Paul had shed his soft and fluffy bathrobe. Richard smiled privately to himself when he saw Paul’s body revealed to the sunlight; Paul would never know just how much pleasure that day had given Richard, after all. 

:::

That evening proved just as heated as the day had been, with the sun dipping down low over the horizon in a blaze of reddening light that dimmed as the day did. Richard met Paul after the shoot was done, freshly dressed after a shower removed the last of the sand from their bodies. Richard was half convinced that sand was still lodged somewhere in the region of his feet; the grains were notoriously hard to get rid of once they’d worked their way onto a person’s body. After a great deal of indecisions on both their parts, they finally decided to go to a nearby restaurant which served the best Italian food that either man had ever tasted. Wine flowed as easily as the conversation did and Richard found that he felt more relaxed than he had in years. 

The ice cream that followed the meal was a cool relief against the humid air in the restaurant, and the air outside, when they wandered from the dim interior was not much better. Richard found that he didn’t mind, however, concentration too taken up by Paul and whichever funny story he was telling at that moment in time. Sometimes, it was hard to keep up with Paul, words a constant flow falling from his mouth, body in constant motion, yet that way, Richard knew that Paul was happy. 

Paul’s grin softened around the edges whenever he looked upon Richard, eyes warm and slightly longing. Richard knew then that the signals he’d thought he’d been picking up from Paul were real, and not something he’d projected onto the other man. 

Richard smiled privately to himself and continued to go with the flow that was Paul Landers, as the other man shifted and segued into yet another funny story; Richard allowed him to carry him away on flights of fancy and laughed at the appropriate moments. It proved to be a short walk to their hotel and Richard was suddenly reluctant to leave Paul’s side, once they were inside; he’d enjoyed the evening immensely, and knew that it was an experience he wanted to repeat again. Paul obviously felt the same, for he angled a grin up at the other man, and spoke.

“See? Wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked, eyes narrowing into a wink at Richard.

“I didn’t think it would be bad,” Richard snorted out soft derision over the other man's choice of words. “Quite the opposite, actually.” 

It obviously was the right thing to say for Paul's smile returned full force and Richard found himself retuning that grin, unable to stop himself. 

“Me, too,” Paul agreed. “We should have done it sooner. I gave you enough signals.”

“I know,” Richard said, with a sigh. “”I’m a dumb-ass who doesn’t know when he’s projecting or not, apparently.”

Paul’s nose wrinkled in sudden mirth but the other man didn’t pass comment or judgement; instead, the subject was abruptly changed, if only slightly.

“We should do it again,’ he said. “In Berlin.”

“Yes. We should. In Berlin,” Richard agreed, with a ready nod that made Paul smile again.

“Okay,” Paul said, with a nod of his own

Paul shifted, before he broke the silence that had fallen between them, companionable though it was.

“I suppose it’s good night then,” he said, with a reluctant shrug.

“I suppose,” Richard replied.

Paul’s head dipped in a ready nod, before he leant in to press a quick and daring kiss against Richard’s mouth.

“Good night,” he said, eyes glimmering with sudden mirth.

“You can do better than that, Paul,” Richard said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

Paul frowned at that, but Richard could tell that the frown was a mock one, not real. He sighed and reached out for Paul’s hip, hand sliding round to spread out against the other man's back; he held him in place gently, before he leant in, to rub his nose against the other man’s, before he closed the distance still further, mouth closing over Paul’s own. Paul responded almost immediately, lips moving in a warm line against Richard’s own; Richard felt his body reacting to that kiss, slow arousal wending its way through his body and he stepped away, to re-learn how to breathe before he could take things too far. Paul looked a little disappointed, but still he offered Richard a silent smile. 

“Now, that’s what you call a kiss,” Richard said, with a grin.

“Indeed,” Paul replied, and almost looked as though he wanted to ask for another.

Richard laughed at that and leant in; the kiss that time did not last for quite so long but was no less meaningful than the first. They both were smiling when they drew away before they bid each other a final good night. Richard still was smiling by the time that he closed the hotel room door behind him and padded inside, to get ready for bed.


End file.
